


【宁羞】解药

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: Warning：边缘题材，病娇，很雷。
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 5





	【宁羞】解药

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：边缘题材，病娇，很雷。

  
有人帮高振宁总结，说他身上总招来的烂桃花都是自找的。他一是控制不住自己的善意，二是不懂得怎样拉下脸冷淡地拒绝。因此亮得像是一簇不会烧化别人的火焰，惹得飞虫总愿意往他那里飞，翅膀上的鳞粉掉下来，把高振宁身上也染上那种迷幻的反光。  
  
说真的，从高振宁的身份来看，他纯情得让人心惊。好几年的篮球队长，身量高而舒展，宽肩窄腰窄胯，穿着黑色的队服露出肩背胸膛和手臂精实的肌肉，不知道有多少人在场边看着他尖叫。  
  
姜承録站在角落。他不喜欢引人注意，但脸上也带着兴奋的笑意，在高振宁进球的时候大声欢呼，而后却在高振宁转过视线，身边尖叫声不停的时候隐隐地皱起眉。他视线低垂，瞳色幽深，下意识摸了摸右手小臂内侧的那一道伤疤。  
  
这是他和高振宁相遇的原因。背后是一场不咸不淡的阴谋，高振宁的出现却把他的盘算打破了。高一时还是个少年的姜承録被同班同学逼在教学楼后面过道的阴影里，而同学手里拿着一把切纸刀。刀刃上黏着一缕红色的血。在姜承録算好的教导主任要出现的前一分钟，高振宁因为某些原因突然出现在那个转角。他看到眼前的场景愣了一下，随而带着怒火大步走来，动作迅速夺下同学手里的那柄凶器，质问发生了什么。  
  
这个情形里，姜承録显得过于无辜了，哪怕同学一直在愤怒地解释是他先把手伸过来的，而且这个瘦弱的男生远远不如他看起来的这样纯良。然而除了他谁也无法怀疑此刻的姜承録，他眼神错愕，愣愣地看着手上还在渗血的伤痕，看起来像是被吓到了。尤其是，姜承録还有一双眼角微微下垂的黑色眼睛，因而显得更加弱势。他一语不发，便如愿听到了这个突然出现的高大男生再一次开口了。高振宁声音干净，此刻放轻放缓有着非同一般的温柔。他问姜承録：“疼不疼啊？我先带你去医务室吧。”  
  
姜承録等了一会儿，才低低地回应：嗯。等高振宁领着他走到阳光下，便能看到他眼睛里一片朦胧的泪光。高振宁便心软了，这便铸成了一个错误的开端。  
  
在高振宁的视角里，姜承録无辜得像他从街边捡回家的一只宠物。柔软而无害，除了有些黏人没有任何不乖的地方。何况那些亲昵的小动作也是讨喜的。因为他把他捡了回去，他就自然地应当担起一份责任。于是高振宁经常在课间跑下三层楼，到姜承録的教室去看他，看是否还有不长眼的过来伤害他。而次次他过来的时候，姜承録总是一个人呆在座位上，因而他留给高振宁的印象便愈发趋近一个孤僻羞涩的少年模样。  
  
实际上并不如此。姜承録从小就是老师的宠儿，他看着乖，成绩好，每天都把自己收拾得干干净净的。他对待人也温和，且该开怀大笑的时候他同样会大笑，因而从来不缺有人想和他交好。只能说高振宁一意孤行地相信了自己的第一印象，而姜承録又顺水推舟地加深了这个形象。  
  
很少有人发现姜承録身上与别人不同的地方，而那个和他在暗巷中对峙的同学便是疑惑最深的一个。他看见过姜承録在和人接触后躲在厕所反复地洗手，皱着眉，表情冷淡。此后他有意无意地去观察姜承録，终于发现了这个好学生与众不同的一面，可惜并没有人相信他。  
  
从某种意义上讲，因为还从来没有谁真正地靠近过姜承録，高振宁的那个刻板印象也可以说是正确的。姜承録对待别人时的善意并不那样真诚。如果说那个学生所见所闻并不为人信是第一件可惜的事，第二件可惜的事便是，姜承録对高振宁的好感非常真挚。他渴望和高振宁交谈，听他的声音，触摸他的皮肤，在高振宁自然地搂过他的肩膀时在兴奋中肌肉绷紧，渴盼那种热量和压力在自己身上更为长久地停留。  
  
然而高振宁却并没有发现、更不会回应这种渴盼。姜承録从窗口看到了学校操场上两个身影，高振宁和另外一个女生站在一起，女生拿着一对纤细的捕网一样的羽毛球拍，正在央求高振宁教她。  
  
姜承録的视线一直落在高振宁的身上，幻想着他的表情，心中因为扭曲的占有欲而感到酸楚和愤怒。尤其是，高振宁甚至很少在课间再来找他。他的时间有限，无法兼顾姜承録和那个女生，而姜承録成为了被放弃的一个。  
  
第四周的中午，姜承録爬了三层楼梯，来到了高振宁的教室外。所幸是高振宁一个人在教室里坐着，身边并没有那个女生出现，让姜承録略微心安。他难得来找高振宁一次——实际上，这是第一次他走了三层楼梯上来到高振宁的教室——让高振宁有点慌。他突然意识到已经很久没有见到姜承録，感到一种微妙的陌生。  
  
“怎么了？”他这样问道，随即又觉得这句话暗含着一种不耐烦，可这应当不是他的本意。姜承録飞快地抬起头看了他一眼又低下头去，那一瞬间的眼神让高振宁觉得对方感到受伤了。姜承録捏了捏自己的手指，低声问道：“宁在谈恋爱吗？”  
  
会影响学习吗？他迅速地又补充了一句。  
  
高振宁急于解释：“哎，没啊。我是那样的人吗。”  
  
然而他撒谎了，很快姜承録便听到传言中篮球队长有了女朋友，而林荫道上高振宁牵着女生的手在放学后约会，衬托得当时放松地安下心笑起来的姜承録像个傻子。  
  
姜承録对于高振宁有一种极其敏锐的感知，让他能够在人群中第一眼看到他，让他能够在正在看书的某一刻突然抬头，隔着梧桐树宽厚和软的叶片突然地发现高振宁斜挎着一个黑色背包，穿着灰色的短袖衬衫和宽松的短裤走过楼下。他带着正红色的beats solo耳机，在叶片的包裹里像一颗果实，一对樱桃。姜承録自上而下看着他，近乎冷酷地一寸寸解剖他的形象，几乎要露出笑容——而下一秒，女生便从那一个缺口走过了。她举着相机，高振宁回过头，歪着头比了个耶，两根手指像春日长出嫩芽的树枝。  
  
显然，高振宁无法顾及两个同时出现在他生命里可怜可爱的生物。他的光下一定有阴影，而不被他注视着的那一个就落进了阴影之中。他不再步伐轻松地走下三层楼梯，站在姜承録教室的后门旁边，探着头看那个孤僻沉默的男孩是否仍然一个人坐在座位上。一个是因为，那宝贵的十分钟里他需要走到另外一层楼找到自己娇小的女友跟她浓情蜜意地见一面，另一个原因是，曾有一天，在他还没有答应女生之前，他见到了姜承録和他认知中不太一样的一面。那天他在体育课中溜出操场上楼回班里取篮球。经过二层教室的时候，他看到姜承録姿态微妙地翘着椅子，身体向后靠着，而坐他后面的男生、同学、朋友正扔给他一张纸条。姜承録低头扫了一眼，露出了一个正如任何十六岁少年那样的笑容。  
  
第二天中午的时候，在女生再次把高振宁约到操场学羽毛球，带着一种天真的、娇憨的、笨拙而青涩的姿态用手挡住炽烈的阳光时，高振宁先一步伸出手帮她遮住了。他像是一个好心的医生，救好一个濒死的患者，便心满意足地将目光移向了下一个。可惜这个医生终于是遇到了行医生涯里最棘手的病人。姜承録根本没有好起来，反而是因为被动的戒断反应变得更加愤怒。他从来没有受过这样的挫折。他不懂为什么高振宁会骗他，会离开他。  
  
是有人向宁说了什么吗？他一直对自己的表演有自信，因为一直有很多人喜欢他，只有那寥寥几个人凭着小动物一般的敏锐直觉不信任他——像是当初变相帮他认识高振宁的那个男生。他做了一件大好事，因此连挑衅也显得可以容忍起来……但是现在不行了。  
  
当初那个因为高振宁的出现而没有执行下去的计划终于还是实现了。在这一次，那个男生再来找姜承録麻烦的时候，教导主任出现在走廊里。  
  
但是高振宁没有。  
  
姜承録终于到了无计可施的境地。困惑又难过。  
  
所幸，第二天的午休时，高振宁还是来了。他看到姜承録发着呆看着窗外的梧桐叶，顿时感到一阵心疼，走过去跨坐在他旁边座位的椅子上，问：“……没事吧？”  
  
有事。不过你来了就没有事了。暂时没有。  
  
姜承録轻轻摇摇头。在高振宁想说什么之前先换了个话题，声音轻而模糊地问：明天音乐节，宁，会来吗？  
  
他的眼睛湿润而亮，让高振宁有点心虚，在心里推掉了本来想约女朋友的种种计划，说，当然去……你……  
  
“最后一个，表演。”  
  
姜承録装作没有看出他的空白，体贴地为他解围。  
  
高振宁松了一口气，才道：“加油啊，我坐第一排看你。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
姜承録说道，扬起脸露出一个有点羞涩，又很可爱的笑容。  
  
隐隐有什么东西不一样了，高振宁又说不上是什么。不过值得庆幸的是姜承録身上不再带着之前那种让人心疼的孤独气质，而改为了一种……更亲昵却也更越界的，讨人喜欢的特质。  
  
第二天在音乐节上他更确定了这一点。姜承録特地打扮了，穿着短袖衬衫系着一朵暗红色的领结站在钢琴前，坐下来的时候黑色的钢琴称着他一对细瘦白腻的脚踝和十根漂亮的手指。高振宁坐在礼堂第一排，旁边全是人，女生居多。姜承録上场鞠躬的时候，掌声从后方海潮一般拍到高振宁的耳膜上。  
  
他比姜承録高一届，并不怎么了解高二都在发生什么事情。但以他平常和姜承録的模式来看，并不能猜到姜承録这样受欢迎。他困惑地眨眨眼，因此错过了舞台上姜承録故意露出来的含着酒窝的羞涩微笑，和只盯着他的专注眼神。  
  
但他很快就放下了这点疑惑，只为姜承録感到纯粹的高兴，在对方演奏结束的时候加入到新的喝彩浪潮中，鼓着掌站起身来。姜承録想在他眼中寻找些什么，却终于确认：高振宁并不会像他一样因为对方的受欢迎而感到难安。  
  
他咬了咬嘴唇。不小心把脆弱的口腔粘膜碰破了一点，他在嘴里尝到了酸苦的血味。  
  
高三的时候，姜承録申请了学校的宿舍，在填表的时候隐秘地添上了各种各样的暗示细节，最终成功被分到了高振宁原来住过的房间，抢占了对方待过了一年的床位。他没有急着铺床，而是坐在那张只铺了木板和床垫的铁架床上，不知在想些什么。  
  
有室友进来了，冷不防见到他坐在床边一动不动，不由得问：“你……到好早，不铺床吗？”  
  
姜承録空了一会儿才慢慢回答。他不好意思地笑了一下，道：“有点，累。”  
  
高三时期很难找到空闲的时间。姜承録很聪明，所以他的空闲时间或许能多一些。有的时候宿舍已经熄灯，室友还打着手电在被窝里赶作业，他已经能够在曾经属于高振宁的这张床上等着入眠。他无法自拔地去幻想高振宁，想他的样子，想他低着头，露出来的衣领下的那截黑色的项链。他的思想不受控制地回到那条长着遮天蔽日的梧桐树的林荫道，追着日光和树叶的阴影去看高振宁的背影。一瞬间，高振宁绕过转角，在他眼前抢下一把尖利的裁纸刀；另一瞬间，高振宁站在教室后门，压低声音用气声喊他，姜承録。然后他满脑子就都是高振宁叫他名字的声音，温柔得像情人耳语，但又简单直白得像一个普通朋友。  
  
在姜承録之前人生的十七年里，他总是将身边的一切都控制得很好，似乎可以不费吹灰之力得到周围人的善意。他连自己的情绪都能控制得很好，和谁相处都如同隔着一层膜，朦朦胧胧并不真切。只有在这压力剧增的时期，还响着窸窸窣窣笔尖划过纸张声音的黑夜中，那些情感终于冲破了他精心勾勒的隔阂，第一次不受他控制地将他吞噬，让他感到无力、挫败、委屈、和惊恐。他想睡觉，想躲进甘美的昏睡中逃避这些无法控制的情感，但他无法入睡，只能在夜里一天又一天地睁着眼睛看着身边的墙面。床脚窗户上的窗帘没有拉好。漏进来的月光一年前也照在高振宁的身上。  
  
他根本没有好起来，高振宁离开他得太早了。  
  
月考后的周末，他乘了两个小时地铁去郊外高振宁的大学。他没有通知高振宁，只是在偌大的校园里游荡，眼神因为连日的失眠而疲惫不堪。但或许他实在太狼狈了，触动了拴着某种铃铛的无痕细线，在他能找到高振宁之前，高振宁先找到了他。  
  
“……姜承録？”  
  
他听到有人这样叫他，眼前一阵眩晕，在回头看到高振宁时，还思索了一刻是不是自己的幻觉。他费力地眨眨眼，视野好像晃了一下，让他没能看清高振宁脸上的担忧，但是看到了他松开了牵着身边女生的手冲过来，半搂过他的肩膀，叠声问他：“姜承録，你还好吗？”  
  
“嗯……宁。”  
  
他动作缓慢地从高振宁臂弯里移开，而对方却反而将他搂得更紧一些，然后转头跟女生说了什么，他没有听清。他满心想的都是高振宁穿着一件篮球背心，胳膊上紧实的肌肉带着热度死死环在他身上。  
  
高振宁把他领回自己的宿舍，进门前从兜里摸出钥匙，打开了那扇漆成深绿色的门，宿舍里空无一人。高振宁看着一地狼藉有点尴尬，打个哈哈：“不好意思啊，这屋里太乱了。”  
  
“……没事的。”  
  
姜承録每次开口前，都空很久。高振宁一脸担忧地看着他，问他哪儿不舒服吗。姜承録眯着眼看了他半天，才说：“好困。”  
  
对方摸了摸他头发，说你先在我这儿睡一觉吧，我去洗个澡，你看我这打完球还一身汗。  
  
姜承録点点头，脱了鞋在对方的床位躺下，慢慢蜷成一个侧躺的姿势，看着高振宁。高振宁被他灼热的视线盯得有点不自在，走过去坐在床边问：“睡不着？”  
  
“……嗯。”  
  
“来之前就失眠吗？”  
  
姜承録依然只是嗯了一声，在被子里缩得更深一点。  
  
高振宁拍了拍他，道：“你闭上眼先呆会儿。我马上来陪你。”  
  
姜承録依言闭眼，听到了高振宁轻手轻脚起身出门的声音。  
  
他是个好人——所以没有哪只向光的昆虫能够在无法入眠的黑暗中拒绝他的光亮。姜承録不能。他依然睡不着，神经因为自己躺在高振宁的床上盖着他的被子脸埋进他的枕头里而兴奋。他开始在脑海里勾勒高振宁被水流洗过的身体，沿着水痕幻想他同样闭着的双眼、高挺的鼻梁、下颌、脖颈、线条分明的锁骨间的项链、胸膛、小腹、隐私部位、大腿、膝盖、小腿流畅的肌肉、骤然收紧的脚踝、脚趾。温热的午后，他躺在高振宁床上，感到自己闭着眼睛，因为这些幻想硬了，下面属于少年的物什在裤子里把内裤的布料顶得一片湿滑。  
  
门板又吱呀一声。姜承録抖了一下。高振宁回来了。  
  
他好像在床边停了一会儿。姜承録一动不敢动，忍受着裤子里的不适装睡，但逐渐地，他慢慢放松下来，竟然真的沉入睡眠。久违的一次酣睡，最后还是高振宁把他叫起来，忍着笑说，吃不吃饭了。  
  
姜承録也在昏暗暮光里露出了一个模糊的微笑。  
  
第二天，他去了一趟医院，挂了精神科的普通号，填了几张问卷后开了两盒安眠药。医生问他，年龄？  
  
姜承録说，十七岁。  
  
“高中生啊，高三了吧，压力是有点大，”医生低着头，深蓝色的圆珠笔在病历上写个不停，“要是吃了第二天犯困可以少吃半片，但是睡不着不能多吃啊。要是还失眠，再来医院看。”  
  
姜承録乖巧地点点头。  
  
或许和宁呆在一起，就可以不失眠了。他突然想到。  
  
当晚他设好了第二天五点四十五的闹钟，想了想，又设了一个五分钟后的以防万一。一切准备好后他按剂量服下安眠药，在床上躺下，这张曾经属于高振宁的床铺，在他闭上眼后似乎和前天躺过的那张有一些相似了。他重新在脑海里重演那个下午的幻想，却换了个角度，改而去看对方肩膀隆起的肌肉，脊椎隐隐约约的骨节，还有骤然收紧的腰线，像是，像——  
  
安眠药将他拖入混沌的睡眠。原来药物真的可以枉顾人的意愿。  
  
早上他被闹钟吵醒的时候，一下子都没有反应过来自己身处何处，眼神空茫。慢慢地知觉和感官才回拢，感觉不能说非常好，身体还有一些疲惫。姜承録难得地在床上懒了五分钟，翻了翻手机，点进收藏夹买了几件偶然之间看到的物品，直到之前设置的第二个闹钟响起来，他才起床。买的东西寄来后收在床底深处，一直没有拆封。他后来见高振宁就很少了，日子按部就班地过去。高考后到了租的公寓他才终于拆了那个快递盒。  
  
高振宁发消息问他：“恭喜放假啊，出来我带你玩？想干点啥？”  
  
“不知道。”  
  
姜承録认真地打出回复，聊天界面一直是对方正在输入中，随后高振宁收到对方的消息：我租了公寓，宁来坐坐吗？  
  
然后，是一个精心挑选的表情。一只线条简单的兔子，歪着头，眼神期待，嘴唇抿紧。  
  
于是高振宁毫无防备，说：好啊，那我过去。  
  
他真的毫无防备，从没想过姜承録会做出些什么。可惜的有两件事：曾经有人看到了姜承録藏起来的一面，但没有人信；姜承録真的很在意高振宁。他时时回想那个周六的下午，他和高振宁呆在一间狭小的房间里，屋里只有他们两个人。  
  
姜承録端着切好的水果从厨房里出来的时候，见到高振宁在沙发上睡得人事不知，面前放着喝空的可乐罐。  
  
那是一个很大、很漂亮的果盘，姜承録在厨房里忙忙碌碌切了二十分钟。客厅里电视连了switch，界面只进行到了选择游戏人物这一步。  
  
姜承録将果盘放在茶几中央，从底下拿出已经拆好的快递盒，找出买的什么手铐绳索一类的东西。他的计划可以说是蓄谋已久，但也像临时起意。他手里拿的这些东西，他还都没试验过，现在正对着薄薄一张说明书，看应该怎样做。等他将高振宁拴好，到了让自己心安的程度，才觉得心里一直悬着的沉重砝码终于落地，沉闷的声音把他惊醒了。  
  
……他做了什么。  
  
他的东西都准备得很好，但一点精妙计划都没有做，谁料到高振宁竟然真的就被这个拙劣的陷阱捕获了，顺利得让姜承録都措手不及，开始恐慌起来。他不知道之后要做什么，能做什么，如何和醒来的高振宁相处，如何和终于迈出了这一步的自己相处。不知道他们是否能和解，又能如何和解。他甚至不知道他为什么要这么做。  
  
高振宁还要很久才能醒来。  
  
姜承録在他身边小声地叫了一声他的名字。“宁。”然后无措地在客厅里转了两圈。  
  
最终他走回卧室，从抽屉里拿出一盒安眠药。锡纸板里只缺了一颗。他将那个空余旁边的安眠药取下来，没有喝水，干咽了下去，然后坐到了昏睡的高振宁身边，接着对方留下的switch界面开始玩，直到熟悉的，药物带来的困倦也席卷了他。  
  
在他意识昏沉时，他突然觉得，现在他就像手握两颗药的巫师。一颗毒药，一颗解药。他和高振宁到底是谁服了毒谁获了救，还暂未可知。  
  
姜承録也终于睡去了。  
  
天黑了，两人闭上双眼。  
  
明天不知道，会是谁作为获救者醒来。  
  
END  



End file.
